


Let's Run Away

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Drop out Taeyong, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Gen, Jeno and Haechan are siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, Living Together, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, One-Sided Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Orphans, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Past Child Abuse, Shy Lee Taeyong, Single Parent Taeyong, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The dreamies are all high school aged, other members will appear later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a college drop out and single father who's struggling to raise his five year old daughter Seoyeon and is barley able to keep a stable job to pay the rent.His life suddenly gets a lot more interesting when he meets Mark Lee and his eccentric group of friends,who may end up changing Taeyong's life for the better in more ways than one.





	Let's Run Away

**9:45 AM**

Taeyong lifted his head from his pillow.He looked around the room of his small apartment. _What woke me up?_

"Appa!" _Oh that was what it was._ Before he had a chance to properly react,a small force rammed into him and nearly sent him off the bed.He wasn't too surprised when he looked down and saw his five year old daughter,Seoyeon.

"Appa,it's past my breakfest time!"She cried.He chuckled softly."Okay aegi,but you're going to have to get off me first."He told her.

She did as she was told and got off the bed.Taeyong slowly,but surely sat up and got out of bed."What do you want sweety?"He asked her.


End file.
